


Smug

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ravus didn’t get to kill Noctis at the base.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Smug

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set just after Bust a Base.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ardyn’s car pulls smoothly out of the pseudo-lot, driving slowly past the chunks of fallen rubble left over from Noctis and his group of friends. Bits of broken technology lie shattered across the pavement, jagged chunks of the very structure itself mingled with it. Ramuh really did a number on the base. In a way, Ardyn’s almost _proud_ of the little king.

He’s more amused by his own commander, who sits bitterly in the passenger seat, glaring out at all the damage. Ravus has at least grown wise enough to not ask why he gets a special ride—why Ardyn’s driving _at all_ when they have whole airships and greater instruments of war. Ardyn would simply purr, as he’s done a hundred times, how important it is that they enjoy the _little things_ , like cruising out along the open road behind their unsuspecting victims. Sometimes, Ardyn comes so very _close_ to enjoying the breeze ruffling through his hair, the droning hum of the tires, and the smell of fresh wax and oil. He could almost enjoy his company. 

Ravus would be a handsome partner, his white strands whipping back in the wind, if not for the way he wrinkles his whole face with his sneer. He growls, “Why didn’t you let me finish him?”

Ardyn doesn’t have to explain his reasons. Ravus is too small-minded to understand them anyway. Instead, Ardyn drawls, “You’re less pretty when you pout.”

For a split second, Ravus tenses, taken by surprise. Then he snarls, “I’m not _trying_ to be pretty.” He actually dares to turn his glare on Ardyn, as though there’s any chance at all that it’ll have any effect. Ardyn simply meets it with a coy grin. 

He sighs, “Such a shame.”

Ravus rolls his eyes. He turns his heated gaze back to the window shield, which unfortunately became a tad dirty in the scuffle.

Smirking as broadly as usual, Ardyn just keeps driving.


End file.
